Steamy
by BertieTodd
Summary: When Lima is hit by one of the hottest summers ever, will Puck and Finn find a good way to cool off? M, yaoi. Puck x Finn


Steamy

The surrounding summer air was wet with heat as the two teens finally crashed on the couch. The shorter of the two, a well-built, mohawked boy called Puck, was the first to complain about the temperature. He peeled the sleeveless shirt from his sweaty body in desperation, hoping the lack of clothes would keep him cool. It didn't seem to help, though, and only succeeded in getting the attention of the other boy. Finn, the taller boy, stopped slouching in his chair a bit, hoping Puck wouldn't notice when his eyes wandered across the naked plains of muscle. He had always carried somewhat of a hidden flame for his best friend, though he would rather die than admit it. Puck was the coolest kid in the school; he had a reputation for being a major bad-ass. There was no way Puck would even talk to Finn if he admitted his feelings.

"It's so damn hot!" he grumbled, standing from the couch and half-asking, half-declaring, "I'm gonna use your shower."

Finn thought that was a particularly nice idea, especially since the sweat had begun to collect in all the folds of his shirt, which he quickly discarded as well.

"I want the shower!" he whined, also standing. He readied himself to make a run for the bathroom. "It's MY house. I get it first." Along with needing a relief from the heat, Finn noticed an uncomfortable urge brought on by the thought of Puck in the shower. A brilliant plan began unfolding in his mind. "How 'bout we take one at the same time—I mean, we can keep our boxers on, and everything." He was already blushing madly. Puck gave him a skeptical look.

"Dude, that's pretty gay."

"Okay, fine. I get the first shower, then."

"Hell no!"

"Then we share."

"...fine."

Once the argument was won, both boys (one gladly, the other hesitantly) headed off to the bathroom. Finn wriggled out of his jeans as he turned the cool water on, and Puck did the same, turning around awkwardly as if embarrassed to undress in the presence of his friend. This was awfully weird.

"Get in." Finn offered, waiting until Puck had stepped under the water to join him. He shut the shower door, grabbing his shampoo from the counter. The cold water felt absolutely amazing, and—as Finn thought to himself—so did standing next to a very wet Puck. He frowned at the tent in his boxers, which became more noticeable when the wet fabric clung to him. Hoping that Puck wouldn't notice, he turned to face the opposite direction.

"Can you, uh, reach my back? I can't get it." Slyly, he handed the other boy the bar of soap, and was surprised when Puck began to lather his strong back with the bubbles. That certainly didn't do anything to help the boxer problem. He leaned back against the touch, not content with just hand-to-back contact. Finn wanted more. It was all he could do not to moan aloud; that would deter the other boy for sure. Puck's hands started wandering, first over Finn's tense shoulders, then over his soapy chest. His body was pressed hard against Finn's back, revealing that he, also, was more than a little excited. The broad hands exploring Finn stopped too soon, then spun him around, allowing Puck to force a rough kiss onto his surprised mouth. The 'oh' of shock was a perfect opportunity for the stronger boy to slip his tongue into the mouth of the submissive, lustful teen. Finn almost melted, then and there. He pushed Puck against the shower wall, trying to prove that he was the dominant one, but Puck rebelled, forcing his hand under the hem of Finn's boxers. He wasn't surprised to find that Finn had already lost his control. That was a little problem for his friend, who never had been able to 'hold it in', whenever something was remotely sexual. Said friend was writhing under the attention, making the most effeminate sounds all the while.

Puck's hand had found a definite rhythm, sliding over Finn's slick length with rough, needy motions. Still, Finn wanted more.

"P-please?" he begged feebly, letting the other boy pull his wet boxers to the floor of the shower; after doing so, he removed Finn's with shaky hands. The taller, less-commanding boy was almost instantly pressed harshly to the wall of the shower, his naked chest flush with the cool tile. His now-neglected hardness ached against the slippery cold wall. Without the slightest warning, or preparation, for that matter, Puck forced himself deeply into Finn's virgin entrance, causing him to scream out in pain. The sound only heightened Puck's pleasure, as he recklessly pounded into the seemingly fragile boy. By this point, tears were involuntarily streaming down Finn's reddened face as he moaned loudly. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he remembered that his mom would be home, and would probably hear them. He pushed the thoughts aside as an incredibly strong wave of passion wracked his body.

"Ugh! There, Puck...YES!" he cried, and once the other boy found the spot a second time, he released across the shower wall. As his inner muscles clamped down tightly, hotly, around Puck, he, too, found himself at climax. With a few final thrusts, he filled Finn with his liquid essence. Both boys nearly collapsed against each other as they came down from the high. After a few seconds to collect their rapid breathing, Puck pulled out, and Finn whimpered at the loss. He helped his 'friend' dry off, careful to avoid making any more noise as they both slid into clean shorts. Neither teen thought it was necessary to wear a shirt. Despite the shower, it was still far too sweltering for real clothes.

"Why is it," Finn asked with a characteristically loopy grin, "that when we try to get cooled off, things only end up getting hotter?"

A/N: Sorry about this, guys. I don't know what came over me! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little drabble that I must have pulled from nowhere!


End file.
